When a consumer is shopping for baked goods, packaging is important. Having a good view of the product to be purchased is a significant aspect of why a consumer chooses a particular product as well as the condition of the product when it is viewed. The packaging must protect the baked goods within it from being damaged during their time in a retail location and during transit to a consumer's end destination for the product. Often, a viewing window is included in the packaging to assure a consumer that the product they are about to purchase is what they want and in good condition. However, in the past, such viewing windows did not provide full awareness of a box's contents. Having a large viewing area for such a window is a desirable characteristic for a baked goods box.